Today, the success of a business company depends essentially on the requirement that customer demands on goods and/or services be fulfilled precisely, cost-efficiently and in time. Therefore, many companies make use of supply chain management systems to control and optimize their production and delivery processes.
Supply chain management comprises the process of controlling the flow of goods, services, information and/or finances between the involved parties such as manufactures, suppliers, wholesalers, retailers, and consumers. This process may include, among others, order processing, information feedback, and timely delivering the ordered goods and/or services.
In current supply chain management systems demand-quantity-oriented rounding algorithms are used which round for higher pack level in very rough rounding steps. Such rounding algorithms round a given quantity of products to a multiple of packages whereby the rounding result is irrespective of the given quantity of products and the different package units. Demand-quantity-oriented rounding does not give the possibility to control the calculation of the rounding result.